Victory Battle Tactics Wikia
Welcome to Victory Wiki! This wiki serves as a comprehensive database for the extensive lore, strategies, and tips for the Victory Battle Tactics card game. Currently, there are over 90 cards available for deck construction with the capacity to support almost every play-style one can find. Furthermore, this database also serves as a complimentary aid for testing purposes, ruling assistance, and general rules information. Suggestions, edits, and feedback are all encouraged. Game Summary Victory Battle Tactics possesses many ubiquitous features present in most card cards, with one in particular that changes everything: BattleSpace. Players do not have a separate 'field' in which to place their cards. Instead, the normal areas that would make up that field have been combined to create a shared board. These spaces function identically to those found in board games, meaning the cards themselves act as pawns that can move into enemy territory! "Functionally, it is a card game that utilizes a shared game-board with capture-the-point and combat mechanics." - Official Victory Website Players alternate turns playing cards, moving units, and conducting combat in an attempt to be the first to declare victory. Primarily Victory is intended for 1v1 matches, but the general rules also support game-play between two teams of equal players: 2v2, 12v12, etc.. Lore & History * 1921: ** Unidentified object suddenly enters Earth's atmosphere and plummets into the Northern Pacific. ** Canadian, American, and Russian Salvage crews reach the crash site. ** International dispute begins. USA takes possession during negotiations. * 1922: ** Disputes end with USA permitting scientists from other countries access to study the alien craft. ** Panic ensues as conspiracies emerge regarding the incident dubbed "Contact Alpha." ** The craft is transferred to a undisclosed location in the Antarctic to ensure quarantine. * 1925: ** First major breakthrough is uncovered from the research. Plausible spaceflight is tested. ** Prototype propulsion drive is developed and yields an impressive 10% light-speed capability. ** Research produces a method to extract and store sunlight as a compressed energy source. * 1926: ** Further research opens new avenues for space travel, electricity, and general technological advancement: Solar Plating capable of generating a stable power source for large consumption. Star Drive capable of consistently reaching 80-90% light-speed. Computer processing jumps a few decades forward via electrical circuit. Read more: Full Article. Trivia & Secrets * The main story arc takes place during the Interwar period between World War I (1918) and World War II (1939). During this time, hardships such as: Prohibition, The Great Depression, and rising national tensions attempt to derail the expedition that starts everything. * Icarus One, the capital ship for Expedition Regulus was launched from Earth on July 2nd 1937 towards the Regulus star-system for a 79 LY one-way trip. Game Statistics Here is a breakdown of the entire compendium of this game, a catalog of specifications: * 90 Official Game Cards ** 35 Units ** 15 Tactics ** 15 Support ** 15 Events ** 8 Locations Rules Glossary Weekly Showcase Latest News 2017.01-14 No Data Found. Current Issues Comic Issue #001 is scheduled for release July 2017. Upcoming Sets * VIC Core Set * Expedition Regulus External Links Official Website Facebook Category:Browse